1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to security boxes and, more particularly, to an anti-tamper device that is basically jimmy-proof and not susceptible to let Unauthorized access to a lock box or another locking device located in the anti-tamper device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lock boxes are extensively used in apartment buildings to enable access, when the building manager is not available, to authorized persons, such as repairmen, servicemen, real-state agents and firemen. Otherwise, it would be impractical to have different key for every property that they have to access. It is known that lock boxes are vulnerable to acts of burglary and vandalism by those who often attempt to gain access to the keys deposited therein.
Without question, the field of protection against theft, burglary and vandalism is very active and the need for an improved anti-tamper device to protect lock boxes against breaking is very actual. In recent years, there have been great improvements in the mentioned field. But, despite these improvements, the protection devices still suffer from drawbacks, which are seemingly inherent in their basic design concepts. Thus, their ability to deter potential intruders from trying to break a lock box is limited. Attempts have been made in the past to develop an improved anti-tamper device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,020, dated Apr. 14, 1998 and granted to Correia for a xe2x80x9cLock box and mounting devicexe2x80x9d teaches a combination lock box and mounting device. The lock box includes a back wall having a plurality of keyhole openings therein and a lid having a closed position and an open position. The mounting device comprises a mounting bracket and a locking plate. The mounting bracket is secured to a supporting surface and included a plurality of flared head shafts extending through the keyholes of the lock box. The locking plate has a plurality of keyhole openings and is inserted into the lock box to a locking position. In this position, the keyholes of the locking plate receive the shafts of the mounting bracket and lock the lock box onto the mounting bracket. The lid, in the closed position, retains the locking plate in its locking position. Although the above patent offers an interesting solution, no anti-tampering features are provided. The lock box and mounting device developed by Correia is considered to have two disadvantages. First, there are gaps between the lock box back and the wall on which the lock box is attached, and between the lid and walls of the lock box. These gaps are susceptible to having a jimmy-bar hammered into and pried toxe2x80x94andxe2x80x94pro which will destroy the box or allow it to be taken away entirely. Second, there is a direct access to the lock, which can be drilled or picked or damaged to permit access to the interior of lock box.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,608, dated Jan. 7, 1997 and granted to Yore et al. for a xe2x80x9cLockable lock box mounting assembly and methodxe2x80x9d describes a lock box mounting assembly for removably mounting a lock box to the hinge-edge of a door. The mounting assembly comprises a U-shaped bracket for mounting to a hinge-edge of a door, between the door and its jamb. The outer lag of the U-shaped bracket has a mounting eye-defining structure extending outwardly. This structure has an opening therein adapted to receive a lock box shackle member there through for coupling a lock box to the bracket. There are two drawbacks to this mounting assembly. First, the mounting eye-defining structure and the lock box shackle member can be easily pried. Second, the lock of the lock box is frontally situated, and therefore, can be hammered and so damaged as to allow the opening of the lock box and access to the key within.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,177, dated Oct. 5. 1971 and granted to Shapiro for a xe2x80x9cSecurity enclosurexe2x80x9d discloses a housing having a cylindrical wall with a base member permanently attached to close one end of the cylinder. A removable second closure member with two tabs is fitted within the outer end of the cylinder, with one tab extending through the opening of the wall of the cylinder and the other tab aligned with a matching lug, formed from the wall of the cylinder. The tab and lug are secured together by means of a lock padlock or other secure means. In its security enclosure configuration, Shapiro""s structure has a number of shortcomings. First, the security enclosure can be taken away as an entity, since no feature to attach it to a rigid structure, such a main wall of building, is provided. Second, since a lock or padlock, usually, cannot provide a tight contact between the tab and the lug, a gap is formed. Thus, the possibility of inserting a pry between the two elements exists. Third, the removable second closure contains an elongated slot opening, which allows the introduction in it, for the purpose of prying, of a crow bar.
The inventor believes that the cited disclosures, taken alone or in combination, neither anticipates nor renders obvious the present invention. The foregoing citation does not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the claims. Rather, the disclosures relate only to the field of the invention and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.
Accordingly, objects of the present invention include the overcoming of disadvantages and shortcomings of the type discussed above.
Other objects become apparent from the following disclosure.
Broadly speaking, the anti-tamper device comprises an enclosure forming a unitary structure with a bottom plate, the latter being adapted to be permanently secured to a wall. The enclosure contains a top panel, a pair of side panels and a back panel. First and second obstructing panels are also incorporated in the enclosure. The first obstructing panel extends from the top panel and is disposed perpendicularly to it, at the entrance of the enclosure. The second obstructing panel is parallel to the first and extends from the bottom plate, in the interior of the enclosure. A space adapted for a hand with a key access is formed between the first and second obstructing panels. The space, adapted for a hand with a key access communicates with a hollow area behind the second obstructing panel. The bottom plate in the hollow area is provided with means for accommodating one or more locking devices. The space for only a hand with a key access is so chosen, that there is not visibility from the outside of the enclosure, so as to ascertain whether there are locking devices in the enclosure and, especially, the position of their locks. The mentioned space offers no possibility of inserting a prying instrument capable of reaching and damaging the locks.
Optionally, the anti-tamper device, conform the present invention, may comprise an elongated metallic mirror, firmly attached to the bottom plate, at the entrance of the enclosure, and a plane-intersecting metallic mirror, removably attached to the back and top panels. The plane-intersecting mirror is slantingly disposed with respect to the back and top panels and is adapted to reflect the image of a locking device and the position of its lock. Means is provided for removable attaching the plane-intersecting metallic mirror to the back and top panels. Also, light means is provided in the interior of the enclosure, for directing light to the locking device.
In one aspect of the invention, in the case of large enclosures, use is made of an intermediary-reinforcing panel, disposed perpendicularly to the bottom plate and top panel, to both of which it is firmly fastened.
In another aspect, the anti-tamper device may comprise an upper reinforcing panel which overlays, from outside, the top panel, above the locking device.
In still another aspect, the anti-tamper device may contain a bracket fastened to the top panel in the interior of the enclosure. The bracket is adapted for attaching lighting means, such as a flashlight.